This invention generally relates to penetrators. Specifically, this invention relates to penetrators that enable the passage of a bundled electric submersible pumping (ESP) cable and at least one capillary tube through a single hole defined in a wellbore tool, such as a packer.
It is fairly common for downhole completions to include multiple capillary lines as well as ESP cables. These capillary lines and ESP cables must pass through wellbore tools, e.g. packers, that are also part of the completion. Prior art packers typically include only one pass-through bore, which pass-through bore receives the ESP cable (and not the capillary tubes). Thus, it is normally necessary to form additional pass-through bores through a packer during the manufacturing process to enable the pass-through of the capillary lines. Such additional bores typically require threads at the top end (and possibly the bottom end) to accommodate pressure fittings to create a pressure seal.
However, depending on the packer type and size, the production tubing dimensions, and the number of ESP and capillary tube penetrations required, accommodating these additional bores can be a challenge due to space constraints. The bores also can affect the residual strength of the packer.
It would be beneficial to provide a solution that enables the pass-through of at least one ESP cable as well as at least one capillary tube through a packer or other tool without having to include additional bores in the tool. It would also be beneficial to provide such a solution that utilizes standard packer and packer penetrator designs.